La Réalité de la Vie
by Dragonna
Summary: Ce jour-là, Arthur fut confronté à une dure réalité de la vie lors d'une chasse. La perte de cet être cher, même si c'était un animal, lui fit tant de chagrin que Francis tenta de renouer avec une partie de son passé celtique pour tenter de le consoler.


**Disclaimer:** APH n'est pas à moi

**Personnages:** ... Francis (France) et Arthur (Angleterre). Mention des frères d'Arthur.

**Genre**: Général/Angst/historique/Amitié

**Rating**: Pour tous...

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Réalité de la Vie<strong>_

La forêt était lumineuse en cette journée d'été. Arthur jouait à cache-cache avec son ami lapin, lapin que lui avait offert Francis une des premières fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Le jeune français avait vu l'affection que son petit voisin portait à ces créatures et lui en offert un autre peu après la conquête normande. Un compagnon de jeu pour la nation solitaire qu'il était.

«Arthur!» fit une voix derrière lui, enjouée et reconnaissable entre mille.

Il se retourna vers son ami, retenant le sourire qui ne demandait qu'à monter à ses lèvres.

«Quoi? Tu reviens déjà?» Un reproche ironique pour sa trop longue absence à son goût (quoique tout dépendait de sa vision de 'longue absence'). De quel droit l'avait-il laissé TROIS mois tout seul hein? Une saison entière! On était au début de l'été et il s'ennuyait depuis une éternité. Heureusement qu'il avait son lapin et ses amis magiques.

Le rire clair du français résonna à ses oreilles et il rougit, baissant les yeux vers le sol, croisant les bras avec un air boudeur.

Soudain des aboiements résonnaient au loin. Francis haussa les sourcils et regarda dans la direction d'où ils venaient «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne sais pas...je crois que mon stupide frère chasse! Il veut montrer son immense talent au tir à l'arc! Même si je suis certain de faire mieux que lui! Je suis sûr qu'il est un danger pour les autres avec son arc! Mon aîné n'est qu'un prétentieux!

- Lequel?

- Les deux! Carwyn a osé invité Alister à chasser avec lui! De quel droit il a fait ça sur mes terres!» cela expliquait sans doute la mauvaise humeur du petit anglais qui grommelait encore et encore, contre deux andouilles en particulier.

Francis sourit malgré lui, trouvant adorable la frimousse colérique du petit garçon, et le prit par la main «Dans ce cas, éloignons nous un peu! S'il est su dangereux, nous ne voulons pas nous prendre une flèche perdue, n'est-ce pas?»

Arthur ricana, ravi de son voisin le croit (ou entre dans son jeu) et lui emboita silencieusement le pas avant de stopper, son visage palissant «Attends Frog!

- Quoi? Tu as un problème?

- Non...j'ai oublié mon lapin dans la forêt!» Balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise. Voyant le français pâlir sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentit la peur l'envahir «Il faut que j'aille le chercher!

- Je vais y aller Arthur!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Et puis mon lapin ne te connaît pas bien!» Il se dégagea de la poignée de son voisin et partit en courant, affolé sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment chassé, il avait seulement vu de loin et n'avait pas trop bien compris. Il ne mangeait avant que ce que Carwyn daignait lui donner ainsi que les fruits de sa cueillette, les farfadets lui apportant le reste (surement volé). Mais là une horrible réalisation se faisait en lui. Son animal de compagnie était tout seul dans un bois avec des chasseurs et pas n'importe lesquels. Des chasseurs qui tiraient à l'arc depuis des années, des nations habitué à l'art de la chasse.

Des aboiements, sans doute le chien d'Alister, résonnèrent à ses oreilles. «Non...Non...»

_Son frère ne serait pas aussi méchant non? Même s' il ne l'avait jamais vu son lapin, ou seulement de loin, il ne serait pas méchant au point de le tuer et de le manger? Il préférait le cerf en plus!_

Il avait réussit à protéger son animal jusque là, de tout, tout...ça ne pouvait pas arriver hein? Il s'arrêta, cherchant des yeux son ami poilu et l'appelant. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras et il grimperait dans un arbre...et tout serait règle. Ce soir il mangerait un bon repas préparé par Francis, celui-ci lui raconterait une histoire et ils s'endormiraient tout les trois, comme toujours...ça n'allait pas changer comme ça hein? Son petit lapin faisait partit de sa vie...il ne pouvait pas le laisser...

_C'était son ami..._

_C'était son compagnon, son confident..._

_Et le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait jamais eu..._

France lui avait offert ce lapin, se souvenant qu'il aimait ces créatures, il lui avait offert bien avant 1066, bien avant la conquête. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Francis était venu, tenant quelque chose dans son dos, le sourire aux lèvres ''Devines ce que j'ai?'' et il lui avait offert ce petit animal.

_- «Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?» La petite nation fixait la boule de poil blanche et noire que son envahissant voisin venait de lui donner. Une petit animal qui tenait encore dans une seule de ses mains. Une petite boule de fourrure avec de grandes oreilles._

_- «Un Lapin! C'est pour toi» répondit gentiment Francis, assis près de lui, le couvant d'un œil attendri. Il trouvait la scène adorable. Ca lui rappelait Gilbert et son petit oiseau._

_Arthur lui lança un regard méfiant avant de caresser la petite créature du doigt. Le poil était soyeux, chaud et il eut un petit sourire quand le museau de l'herbivore frôla son index._

_- «Il est mignon!» concéda-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se force à être aimable, cachant sa véritable joie. Après une hésitation il ajouta, plus doucement et jetant un coup d'œil à son ''voisin'', un timide: «Merci!» Ce fut le premiers vrai sourire sincère qu'il offrir à Francis._

«Arthur!» Francis l'attrapa par les bras, ne le lâchant pas ensuite immédiatement «Es-tu fou? Il y a plein d'archers, tu veux recevoir une flèche ou quoi?»

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répliqua, affolé «Mais mon lapin...il est dans la forêt. Je veux pas que grand frère le manga moi!»

Le jeune français pensa lui dire, pendant un instant, que son animal serait trop futé pour se faire avoir, qu'il allait se cacher et qu'il le rejoindrait tout à l'heure mais il n'osa pas, craignant malgré lui une possibilité bien pire. S'il rassurait Arthur et que le pire arrivait, il ne voulait pas briser cette confiance. «Je vais aller le chercher d'accord? Reste-là, et reste sage! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par un archer!

- D'accord...mais sauve Bunny!»

Le ton implorant du petit le convainquit finalement. Il hocha la tête et partit en courant, tentant de retrouver le lapin (blanc avec des oreilles marron, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça dans les bois!). Des aboiements agressifs le firent froncer les sourcils. Les chasseurs avaient apparemment trouvé une proie, mais sans doute une grosse vu l'agitation.

Il allait partir tout de même dans cette direction quand un cri désespéré parvint à ses oreilles et la voix venait de derrière lui, c'était la voix de son protégé.

* * *

><p>Arthur resta pétrifié devant la gueule ensanglanté du chien qui serrait sa proie entre ses solides mâchoires. Des larmes montèrent au yeux du petit, dont les petites mains se crispèrent sur la terre. «Non...Non!» fit sa petite voix, brisée. <em>Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Ce n'était pas juste que ça soit arrivé comme ça, son lapin ne méritait pas ça! <em>Il reprit son souffle, la boule dans sa gorge ne diminuant pas. La panique se mêla vite à la peur et à la douleur «Lâches le! Lâche!» Il frappa le museau de son petit poing. Le canin grogna et lâcha sa proie pour mordre méchamment la petite nation qui gémit de douleur, se débattant pour se dégager.

Francis arriva à son tour et voulut intervenir mais n'en eut pas le temps. Arthur, envahi par la colère, sortit une petite dague de sa ceinture et frappa l'animal à la gorge. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, abattu en un seul coup. Le petit anglais, la main en sang, se précipita sur son lapin, appelant son nom les larmes aux yeux. Le français s'approcha rapidement et tira l'enfant dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, cachant à la vue du pays insulaire, se relevant sur ses pieds, vacillant un peu sous le poids de se qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

«Je suis désolé Arthur...tellement désolé!»

L'enfant renifla, ne répondant pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre s'excusait, ce n'était pas sa faute. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il articula des mots sans suite.

«Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi? Mon ami...pourquoi?»

Il s'agrippa à son voisin comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci disparaisse, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il serait tout seul sinon. Et il ne voulait plus être tout seul. Plus jamais. Il voulait...il voulait juste, il voulait son ami.

Francis décida de partir avant qu'un des frères d'Angleterre arrive, il ne voulait pas que son petit protégé leurs face face, de crainte qu'une crise n'éclate. Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour une fois, si ce n'est chasser pile à ce moment là.

«Chut Arthur, chuutttt!»

Les pleurs finirent par s'espacer et le petit finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, gémissant souvent, agrippé à son protecteur comme à un solide appuie. Il ne sentit pas le petit baiser sur son front, ni rien d'autre, plongé dans un sommeil douloureux, peuplé de mauvais rêves.

* * *

><p>Quand il s'éveilla, il se sentait malheureux, si malheureux qu'il eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Il se redressa, reniflant et vit qu'il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre et que Francis était endormi juste à ses côtés, endormi, la tête dans les bras.<p>

Il l'avait veillé? Il avait été inquiet pour lui? Il était resté avec lui?

Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, l'enfant repensa à la journée précédente. Elle avait si bien commencée pourtant. Il jouait avec son lapin et Francis venait d'arriver. Tout aurait du être comme d'habitude non? Ce n'était pas juste! Ses frères lui gâchaient la vie même en ne le faisant pas exprès.

Il se souvint de la rage qui l'avait envahit quand le chien l'avait mordu.

Il avait été si furieux qu'il l'avait frappé de sa petite dague. Qu'il avait tué un autre animal de ses propres mains. Lui qui se contentait de regarder les chasses de loin...

Déglutissant il tourna la tête vers France. Il tendit la main vers lui. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le réveiller mais il avait besoin d'être consolé, tout de suite. Et puis il voulait savoir quelque chose aussi. Francis n'avait pas laissé son lapin comme ça, à la merci des chasseurs? Il ne voulait pas que son ami finisse (ou ait déjà fini) dans le ventre d'Alister! Ou d'un autre animal sauvage.

«Arthur?

- ….

Francis tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue du petit pays qui se mordillait la lèvre. L'enfant détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

D'une voix douce le plus vieux demanda: «Tu te sens mieux?

- Non!»

L'autre blond le prit dans ses bras, le câlinant doucement en le posant sur ses genoux avec tendresse. La nation insulaire se nicha dans cette étreinte pendant un long moment avant de demander «Tu en as fait quoi? Tu...tu ne l'as pas laissé hein?

- Non, je lui ait fait une jolie tombe, tu pourras y aller plus tard!»

Soulagé l'enfant eut un fragile petit sourire, qu'il ne montra pas, se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son protecteur, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: se rendormir rapidement.

* * *

><p>Quatre mois plus tard, Francis se frayait un chemin à travers la Bretagne, maudissant son roi de l'avoir fait revenir si tôt alors que son Arthur avait encore besoin de lui. S'arrêtant devant un dolmen il murmura «Hé! Ca faisait longtemps hein?» Sa voix tremblait, comme s'il se sentait stupide de parler tout seul au milieu d'une forêt. Lui dont les rites païens étaient très loin derrière lui. Mais c'était pour son Angleterre qu'il faisait ça. Même si celui-ci n'en saurait jamais rien.<p>

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais en attendait-il une? Non, pas vraiment.

«Je sais que je ne peux plus te voir ou t'entendre...je suppose que tu dois m'en vouloir. Mais si je viens c'est...enfin ce n'est pas pour moi.»

Il ne vit pas la silhouette qui se faufilait à travers les branches des fourrées, l'écoutant attentivement. S'il entendit le bruissement des feuilles, il pensa sans doute au bruit du vent, n'osant espérer l'autre solution.

«Tu sais...je pense bien que tu m'en veux de t'avoir oublié pendant si longtemps mais...je ne peux plus te voir, et je m'en excuses, ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute au fond.»

Cherchant ses mots pour convaincre un être dont il n'était même pas certain de la présence en ces lieux,_ ça avait quelque chose de pathétique non?_

Il continua cependant, espérant il ne savait quoi: «De l'autre côté de la manche...tu sais qu'il y a un bout de Brocéliande aussi hein? En fait la nation de là-bas, Angleterre...peut voir les créatures magiques, réellement...et...il est malheureux, très malheureux depuis que son ami, un lapin que je lui avait offert, à été tué par un chien. Si tu pouvais...je sais que tu es libre...mais si tu pouvais aller lui rendre le sourire. Tu l'adorerais il est grognon et un peu râleur mais il est adorable au fond et il a le plus mignon des sourires.»

Il ne vit pas la créature esquisser un sourire amusé. Elle descendit pour se poser sur le menhir à quelques pas du pays.

«Je ne te force à rien...mais tu aurais un ami éternel qui te verras pour toujours...»

Il hésita puis ajouta «Si tu acceptes d'aller le voir et d'être son ami...S'il te plaît, ne dit pas que tu me connais d'accord? Je ne peux plus te voir, ni n'importe quel autre créatures, à quoi bon lui dire ça si c'est pour qu'il soit déçu?»

Il se leva et conclut, quelque peu tristement «Je te demande pardon encore une fois...et te remercie par avance si tu acceptes.» Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit, les joues légèrement rouges de gêne.

La silhouette sortit de l'ombre, dévoilant un petit lapin de couleur verte, avec deux petites ailes qui sourit à nouveau «Tu t'es souvenu de moi! Je peux bien aller voir cet enfant triste alors!»

**Fin**


End file.
